Should've never
by KathrynValmont
Summary: *Complete* Arwen and Legolas both reflect on how they never should've done, especially love, song fic to Jlo's should've never


I've been so Caught up in the thought of me and you Even though I love Someone else I know my heart belongs to you  
  
It started with dinner parties. She'd be talking to Aragorn and slowly she'd find her eyes connecting to the Elven prince. The first few times she saw it as friendly gestures. They were good friends. But after a couple times, after it happened everytime they were within eyesight of eachother she knew it meant something more.  
  
What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling like this? This was crazy. This was Legolas. This was her friend she had known forever. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen.  
  
Tell me how did we Ever let the situation get this far Maybe we should just Try to hide the things we feel inside Things I know we can't deny  
  
She remembered the night when things got out of controle. She remembered that night. How could she ever forget it? The worse part was she wasn't even sure she really wanted to.  
  
It was another party. Instead of in Rivendell it was in Mirkwood. Aragorn was away on some important mission. She was sitting by herself. She refused to meet his glance. She knew he was staring at her. She wanted to die when she felt him walking over to her. She wanted to stop him. She wanted him to leave. A voice in the back of her head contradicted her. What she really wanted was for him to come closer. She wanted him. She wanted to know what he wanted with her.  
  
She turned and met his gaze as he sat next to her. He was too close for comfort. What did he want from her? Didn't he understand. She was taken. She loved Aragorn and Aragorn loved her. She could never betray Aragorn. He could have anyone, anyone but one. He couldn't have her.  
  
Should've never told you That I cared about you Didn't think that it would be, so bad Should've never kissed you Should've never held your hand Got to find a way to let these feelings go  
  
What did I Do the day I let you slip into my soul It was then, when I Realized that I would always want you in my life No one else can know Of the things that we've been saying on the telephone It would be so bad If they even knew that me and you Were secretly into each other  
  
"Arwen, would you walk with me in the Garden," he extended his hand to hers which she took.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She felt her heart pounding every minute he held her hand. His hands were so warm and soft. She wanted to hold them forever.  
  
She was tired of being in doubt. She was tired of not being in the know. She was tired of guessing. What was more was she was tired of pretending. She was tired of pretending not to care. Heck, she was tired period.  
  
"I care about you Legolas. I always will. After all these years I think you would know that. At least I really hope you do. I can't do this anymore. What do you want from me," asked Arwen.  
  
"I want you."  
  
Arwen wasn't sure what she was doing. All she knew was she was leaning forward and kissing him. She sighed as he kissed her back. She didn't want the moment to end, ever. She wanted it to be like this forever. She knew it wouldn't be though.  
  
Two Years Later:  
  
Arwen felt as if she were slowly dieing inside. She loved Aragorn more than he could ever know but deep in her soul she knew Legolas owned her heart.  
  
It was killing her to keep it inside she felt as if she could no longer take it anymore. She loved both of them and had no idea what to do.  
  
I'm so scared, trembling inside Cause I'm feeling like somebody else already knows Oh my god, I love you both so much And to have to choose between the two Is hurting me so deep inside  
  
Should've never told you That I cared about you Didn't think that it would be, so bad Should've never kissed you Should've never held your hand Got to find a way to let these feelings go  
  
Should've never told you That I cared about you Should've never kissed you Should've never held your hand  
  
She always felt as if older woman were shaking their head at her and children were laughing at her? Did they know? Did anyone know? What if someone found out? What would she do then?  
  
She didn't want to part with either of them. She didn't know if she could. She would be lost without either of them? What if Legolas died from a broken heart? Could she really do that to him? What about Aragorn? She was his fiancee. She was the love of his life. And it got worse. Legolas and Aragorn were such good friends. ***********  
  
It was killing Legolas not to be able to tell him the truth. He knew if he did tell Aragorn that he would hate him and he would hate Arwen. He loved Arwen too much to do this, but what was going to happen? What about after she got married? What would they do then? What, would she actually expect them to continue their affair after she actually married the man. No, perhaps she would wait until he died and then she would live for him. He didn't know if he could wait that long.  
  
Should've never told you That I cared about you Should've never kissed you Should've never held your hand  
  
Arwen had to choose one of them sooner or later. She had to. What if she chose Aragorn and not him. He knew the end was coming soon. She had to choose one of them. Either his life was about to be a lot better or worse.  
  
If she didn't choose him he wasn't sure what would happen to him. He knew he couldn't live without Arwen. He didn't want to. The problem was neither could Aragorn.  
  
************  
  
Should've never told you That I cared about you Didn't think that it would be, so bad Should've never kissed you Should've never held your hand Got to find a way to let these feelings go  
  
**************  
  
"Legolas, we need to talk."  
  
Legolas knew this wouldn't be good. If it was it wouldn't be so hard for her to say. She looked like she was miserable. She looked like her heart was breaking.  
  
"Legolas, I can't do this anymore. We have got to stop this. This is crazy. I love Aragorn. When he comes home I'm going to marry him. I love him."  
  
"You also love me though."  
  
"I am so confused Legolas. I hate this. I am sick of lying to him. I have been lieing for two years. I've had enough of that. It's too much. I may love you, but I can't do this anymore. I never had this pain when I was with him. I was free."  
  
"Who are you fooling? You won't be free. You'll be miserable. No matter what happens you will always love me. You've never said it before but I know you do."  
  
"I do, Legolas. I love you. There, I said it. I love you," said Arwen as she cried.  
  
Should've never told you That I cared about you Didn't think that it would be, so bad Should've never kissed you Should've never held your hand Got to find a way to let these feelings go  
  
She held him close to her knowing that a storm would soon come. After all, this was only the calm before the storm. When the storm came then she would have to hurt the man she was supposed to marry.  
  
THE END 


End file.
